The Adventures of Alex Tyler
by Mangagirl1997
Summary: Join Alexandra "Alex" Tyler as she is rescued from her captors, reunited with her parents, and taken on adventures throughout time and space with the Doctor. (Worlds visited include those seen in "Pokemon", "Idolm@ster Xenoglossia", "Frozen" and More..)


Alex woke with a start when the door of her room in the Gundalian castle exploding inwards, and in walked a woman with curly blonde hair and a sassy air about her: River didn't put the gun in her hand away as she turned to the Alex who had her back against the wall, "You must be Alex then." River said, smiling "What?" Alex asked,

"What're you waiting for, go on. Grab your coat." River continued, holding out her hand "I think it's high time you went out for a bit." Alex smiled, "Is forever good?" "It sure is." River continued to smile as she took Alex's hand and they ran down the hall, "How d'ya plan on getting out of here?" Alex asked,

"I've got a friend. well he's not exactly a friend, more of an accomplice really..but all the same. He's here as our way out. Got a vortex manipulator with him." Alex stopped, stunned "Y'mean a teleport?" "

Essentially, Yes. Now come on we haven't got far to go." River said, taking Alex's hand again. Just as they were about to take off running again, River's accomplice appeared, and it was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"Found her then?" He asked, trying to catch his breath, "Yes. Manipulator, NOW." River ordered, "Okay, okay." Jack replied as he quickly set the coordinates. River put her hand on the manipulator, "You'll want to hang on for this.." she urged, and Alex put a hand on the manipulator, holding as tight as she could as Jack hit the necessary button and in an instant they were standing in Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

"You're late." Amy remarked, irritated "Sorry, had a little errand to run. All done now, so what've we got?" River asked, "Wait a minute, whady'a mean 'errand'?" Amy asked, "She means, we had to pick up someone for a friend." Jack replied, "Nevermind that now, What's that?" He pointed to the enormous elephant smashing up buildings not far away, "Well, THAT is an interesting question. One I've been asking myself to be honest." The Doctor began, "As a matter of fact, I don't know what it is. It came through the rift and that's the extent of my knowledge, BUT! Never fear, I'm very, VERY close to figuring it out."

"D'you EVER stop talking?" Alex asked, "It's a Bakugan, and another question just how high are you?" "My, my. you're loud..wherever did you get that mouth of yours?" The doctor asked, getting uncomfortably close to Alex's face "And question 2...Just who are you because if I know one thing, it's that you're not 100% human.."

"What?" Alex blinked, "Of course I'm human!"

"Ooh..Memory wipe, that's not good..." The Doctor frowned, "Anyways you said that thing's called a Bakugan. D'you know how to stop it?" "Of course, but you need to get me through the rift." Alex replied "What rift?" The Doctor seemed confused, "THE rift, the one you said it came through!" Alex felt ready to shout, "You MUST be high, and who, might I ask, are you people?"

"Sorry kiddo, introductions'll have to wait." River said, "Let's focus for now, alright?" "Right, let's go then." Alex looked at Jack who set the coordinates to take them through the rift.

* * *

"You wanna explain where we are?" Jack asked, "Vestroia, the home of the Bakugan. Subterra space if I'm right." Alex grinned, looking around at the brown, green, and yellow swirls all around and clasping her hands together, "Perfect."

"And we're here to find..?" Jack Asked, "Another Bakugan of course. The best way to beat a Bakugan, the ONLY way.." Alex explained, "Is to beat it with another Bakugan. Just where've you been living?"

"Not where you've been living, that's for sure." Jack said, crossing his arms. CLEARLY he wasn't going to come with her so Alex hurried off to find a Bakugan that would help her. It didn't take long, and they went back to Tokyo.

* * *

"So tell us." Amy asked a few minutes later, "What's this plan of yours?" "Think of it like this: We're fighting fire with fire." Alex replied,

"And you're SURE it's going to work?" Rory asked, and Alex rolled her eyes "Boy you lot're dense. Of course it's going to work." And off she flew on the back of her new partner: Subterra Manion.

"Ready?" Alex asked as they neared the rogue bakugan who she had now identified as a Haos Tuskor. "Ready when you are my friend," Manion said, with the voice of a gentle young woman, "let's do this!"

Alex held up an ability card, "Ability activate! Sandstorm Rage!" "As you wish!" Manion said, and spread her wings wide, flapping them faster and faster until she whipped up an enormous sandstorm that knocked the Tuskor back.

Alex waited, holding her breath as the sandstorm died down, but just as it was close to dissipating, the spiked end of Tuskor's nose whipped towards them. "Watch it!" Alex shouted, "That's nose slap!" "Then why don't we use it for ourselves?" Manion suggested, "Ooh, gotcha!" Alex grinned, holding up another ability, "Ability activate, Copycat!"

"Come and get it!" Manion shouted. One of her paws extended, and she swatted downwards at the Tuskor who then used it's nose to deliver a powerful blow to Manion's side, knocking Alex off "Oi you! That hurt!" Alex shouted, "Manion, grab it's nose and swing!" "Got it!" Manion nodded, then she grabbed the Tuskor's nose and spun it around, sending it flying back through the rift which snapped close almost instantly. Alex blinked, "What?"

* * *

"What?" The Doctor blinked, thoroughly confused. He had been trying to close this rift for days now, and this girl who'd just shown up had sent the creature flying through it and somehow made it snap shut. All in one shot.

Before he could say anything else, Manion flew overhead and Alex jumped off. "Right. I wanna know who you people are," She caught a glowing orb in her hand, "And I wanna know, NOW." "Yes, I suppose introductions are in order.." River said, "I'm River, and my accomplice.."

"Can Introduce himself thanks," Jack chuckled, and shook Alex's hand "Captain Jack Harkness. I lead the Torchwood team but recently I came back to rejoin the doctor on his little adventures."

"Oh please, you just joined to flirt with me and you know it." Amy smirked, poking fun at Jack.

He smirked, chuckling "Can't help it. I just LOVE redheads." "I'm Amy by the way." Amy said, smiling at Alex "And this stupid faced man here is my husband." "Rory." He said, adding into her sentence, not seeming to enjoy being teased "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Alex smiled a bit, "I'm Alex."

"Ooh Alex is it?" The Doctor grinned, "Nice name that one, Alex..is it short for something? Alexandria..? Alexus?" "Alexandra. It's..short for Alexandra. Now who are you?" Alex said, getting closer to look the Doctor in the eyes

"I'm the Doctor, and that's all you need to know." The Doctor did the same thing, "Well okay then." Alex crossed her arms.

The two stared at each other for another minute or so, both seeming to be looking for any hint that they can't trust the other. "You done yet?" Jack asked, a bit annoyed "Not yet, I still don't know if I can trust you Alexandra." The Doctor said, "I told you, it's Alex, and I could say the same for you y'know." Alex replied "Come on you two, things to do, places to see." River smiled, pulling the two of them over to where the TARDIS had landed, "Now hold on just a moment River, I never said she could come with us!" The Doctor protested,

"Well you didn't have to, because I say she is. Besides, it may only be one trip if all goes well." River retorted, "She's right Doctor, all we need to do is get her back to her parents." Jack added,

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, confused "I don't have parents.." "You do, you just don't remember them. Funny things memory wipes..make you feel like everyone's gone bonkers!" The Doctor said, opening the door "Right then. In you come."

"But it's just.." "Oh..it's so much more." River smiled as she gently pulled Alex inside.

"You're joking.." Alex exclaimed, awestruck at the huge interior, "What is this place?" "It's the TARDIS that's T-A-R-D-I-S." The Doctor explained, "Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Lovely isn't it?"

"It's incredible!" Alex continued to stare in awe as River went over to the controls and started putting in coordinates, "Right then. Everyone buckle up!" River smiled, "Here we go..."


End file.
